Linked with Love and Laughter
by XTheDarkQueenX
Summary: Leah watched in part hilarity and part jealousy as Paul and Harry stood there; knowing that the simple act of looking unto each other's eyes was creating an almost unbreakable bond between them and wishing she had that herself. That said the teasing material alone from a kitten and a wolf bonding was enough to satisfy her for a lifetime. Sequel to Betrayed to Bonded.


_Disclaimer – Unfortunately still poor and a nobody so Rowling and Meyer still own their characters; I just mess with their lives_

_**A/N - After much begging from my sister here is the sequel now dedicated to her, here's to all the inspiration and ideas you always encouraged me to write not matter how badly explained they were hehe : P **_

Linked with Love and Laughter

Leah watched in part hilarity and part jealousy as Paul and Harry stood their; knowing that the simple act of looking unto each other's eyes was creating an almost unbreakable bond between them and wishing she had that herself. _That said the teasing material alone from a kitten and a wolf bonding was enough to satisfy her for a lifetime_ she thought chuckling to herself.

5 minutes later Leah was still standing, waiting for the two bozos to do anything other than stare in each other's eyes; it didn't seem likely anytime soon. _Well that just made it her god given duty to help them out didn't it _she thought, an evil chuckle echoing through her mind. She crouched down, wiggling slightly, get ready to pounce and … _got them perfect hit, just like dominoes fell right on top of each other … wait actually not sure if this has improved the situation._

Harry only knew something had shoved his soulmate and caused them both to fall backwards … leaving Harry with this stunningly handsome, muscle-bound and let's face it beyond hot soul-mate of his right between his legs. They had landed pelvis-to-pelvis and were practically moulded together from chest to knee; _just stay calm Harry … just don't think about his gorgeous body or how he would use it in bed … okay too late no one can miss that, can't even say it's my wand cause they don't TWITCH! _Harry blushed mortified at how his body was responding.

Paul grinned, smirk as wolfish as it could get without him shifting; _so this little beauty was all his … and look by the smell of him he's still a virgin, well that won't last long … me and my wolf will sort that right out – Uke like him practically begging to be fucked. _"So my little Neko you like what you see huh" Paul murmured seductively"names Paul feel free to scream it later."

Harry spluttered "wha … whatever … you wish … in your dreams" whatever point he may have had was lost by the quite frankly fire truck red blush on his cheeks and the way he couldn't meet Paul's eyes for more than a second. Then he registered the rest of what Paul had said, "wait Neko what are you talking about?" Harry tilted his head adorably and it only helped to make himself quite frankly look even more feline. Paul rather diplomatically simply stroked the tail that was currently wrapped round his wrist and scratched behind Harry's laid back ears to make his point.

The pure sensation of these sensitive areas being touched caused Harry to mewl and moan in pleasure, eyes dilating as he butted his head into Paul's hand, wanting to be petted again. Then all at once Harry realised _what the hell am I doing, it doesn't matter that he made my tail and ears feel good … wait rewind ears and tail. _Harry reached up tentatively _oh my god I have cat ears and a tail … okay calm down just Finite yourself and they should go away easy as pie .. wait a second. "_Where's my wand?" Harry wailed nearly in despair at another thing going wrong today, "I need it I'll look like a Freak if I go round like this" harshly tugging his own ears, eyes wide and tearful.

Paul didn't know what part of that sentence to address first _okay looks like my kitten didn't know he was a kitty-cat … apparently he can fix it with his wand? That sounds like witches and fairy-tale magic; another thing we didn't know about in this messed up world … hang on what did he just call himself._ "You are not a Freak kitten, and don't EVER let me hear you call yourself that ever again otherwise your ass-cheeks will blush the same colour as your face" he spoke cockily brushing Harry's suddenly speechless face with the back of his hand.

"Who the hell do you think you are" Harry hissed "you don't control me, I can say whatever I like" he said defiantly whilst unsuccessfully trying to wiggle out from under Paul's body but successfully managed to feel the effect their bodies rubbing together had on Paul. Paul moved quickly sitting upright and pulling his kitten onto his lap with little effort, using his strength to easily keep the blushing teen captive in his arms.

"Who do I think I am, I think that I'm your Alpha little Kitten and that means that yes for your own good I will NOT let you talk about yourself like that … trust me you won't like your punishment if you do" Paul warned his shocked imprint who couldn't believe this complete stranger gave a damn about what he did and set boundaries that he never had before – this strangely made Harry feel safe – not to mention this … this Wolf seemed to care more for him than people he had known for years. At this thought Harry's ears laid back, as his head bowed with grief remembering the reason he had ran and was here in the first place.

"Hey, none of that pouting Kitten you've got me now … although I'll probably drive you to madness with my looks, no one will cause someone that mine to act like that ever again." Paul declared, chest puffed up still possessively clutching Harry flush to his body letting him feel every inch of his soulmate. Harry looked up trying to glare at this huge man but instead gave off a cute pout that made him look even more like a Kitten, especially when he tilted his head to object. "I'm fine by myself, you don't know me I'm an independent man that look after myself fine not some child that needs babysitting and told what to do." Harry puffed his cheeks out in anger voice rising with frustration with this giant and yet unable to truly be angry at someone who said they were going to look out for him … even if he didn't truly believe it just yet.

Paul smirked arrogantly sensing Harry's true feelings on the matter and learned down towards his kitten, eyes focused on those pouty lips that just begged to swollen and red from other less innocent acts than his cute little imprints teeth nibbling and worrying at them. Harry looked up with his eyes wide, unsure of what to do and whether he wanted to kiss this stranger … just yet anyway …. Just as he was running out of time to make a decision and there was less than an inch between them they were interrupted by a somehow arrogant and amused fake cough.

Paul just growled in annoyance knowing what Leah was like and used to the complete lack of privacy since he had become a wolf, Harry by contrast practically jumped in fright and embarrassment that something as private as this was almost seen by someone else. He looked up flushed and blushing lightly as he softly but firmly pushed Paul off him so he could get to his feet accepting the hand to help him up but squeaking as he was gently but firmly pulled into a side embrace with Paul's thick arm snaked around his waist.

Leah genuinely smiled for a change reluctantly taken with the obviously innocent Neko, he was kind of like Seth she decided, a little brother so would only admit to liking under pressure but would defend him in an instant if needed. However she also recognised that look his eyes that belayed any naivety to the misfortune of loss and the hurt that came with it within this sometimes cruel world. As much as he felt like a kid brother she also recognised a kindred spirit who for some reason she felt she would be able to talk to about those topics that had been festering inside of her, ones that although the pack knew about – stupid lack of privacy – most just couldn't empathise with or even recognise them as things that were bothering her – idiots that her pack sometimes were.

"So now that the lion and the lamb have decided to zone back into reality, we have to move before its dark and this one becomes a lost little lamb" Leah teased, well aware of the leech and idiot Swan's sick running metaphor for their relationship – as well as aware of how much it would bother Paul. Sure enough there was the annoyed twitch she was looking for that caused Harry to look up him in confusion. "But I thought you were a wolf?" he enquired innocently, Paul and Leah looked at him with wide eyes thinking how was he taking that so calmly and how to explain this – I mean it wasn't every day you came across shape shifters they thought, oh if only they knew.


End file.
